Onsen Troubles
by StrawberryLemons
Summary: Yorozuya and Shinsengumi at the onsen! Chaos and Romance? is bound to happen. Okikagu


Authors Note:

So yeah.. This story takes place after the 4 Deva's Arc while the Kamui and Takasugi stuff happened. This is more or less my version of what happened with the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi while Takasugi and Kamui were battling it out with the Harusame

Disclaimer:

I do not own Gintama. Sorachi-sensei does

It was after the Jirochi incident. They all got settled back in. The burning of the roof was already repaired and everything was back in place. The Yorozuya trio was just having breakfast when suddenly they heard Catherine call out.

"Sakata-san! Sakata-san!" Catherine yelled out the door. "Open the door Sakata-san. Otose-san wants to tell you something"

The Yorozuya trio immediately jumped under the kotatsu.

"That old hag, I just saved her life and now she wants us to pay rent! Everybody quiet and let's just wait for her to leave" Gintoki whispered

"Got it, Gin-chan!" Kagura said while eating the rice directly from the rice cooker.

"Gin-san, Don't you think it's a little rude?" Shinpachi shifted a little.

BANG!

"Oi Gintoki!" Otose herself crashed the door and went inside. "Get down in 10 seconds or I'll kick you out!"

Hearing her threat the Yorozuya trio immediately went down as fast as they could.

_At snack Otose_

"Wooohoooo! So we're going to the onsen?!" Gintoki shouted

"Gin-chan, What's an onsen? Kagura asked

"It's a hot spring where you can relax." Gin answered

"So, when do we leave?" Gin turned back to Otose and smiled

"Now." Otose answered

"Oh okay…. WHAT?!" The trio said all together

_**At the Shinsengumi Barracks**_

"Oi Kondo-san, are you ready yet? Hijikata asked as he lit his cigarette with his mayo lighter.

"Yeah Toshi, I'll be done in a minute"

A minute later Kondo went out wearing trunks, a duck floater around his waist and goggles in his face.

"What are you wearing?" Hijikata asked "Nevermind, Oi Sougo! Let's go!" Hijikata said getting in the car.

"Hijikata-san we're going to an onsen not the beach right? Sougo asked also getting in the car.

"Yeah" Hijikata replied

Sougo stared at Kondo for a while then ignored him being used to Kondo's stupidity. He plugged in his Mp3 sword and put on his eye mask.

HIjikata then drove off to the onsen.

_**At the onsen**_

The Yorozuya trio got out of the taxi as the Shinsengumi arrived.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kagura, Okita, Gintoki and Hijikata screamed and pointed at their respective rivals.

"Going on vacation obviously, and what are you tax robbers doing here? Konoyaro!" Gintoki replied

"We're here to relax, KORRA! But I guess it's impossible since you're here." Hijikata said.

They all headed towards the receptionist together. Gintoki and Hijikata glaring at each other. Okita and Kagura trying to beat each other up. Kondo trying to stop Okita and Kagura from destroying the building.

Shinpachi stared at them and sighed. "Why am I the only normal person here?"

After Gintoki and Hijikata's staring contest they both headed to the receptionist

"Excuse me, we made a reservation under Otose." Gintoki told the receptionist.

She scanned the monitor for a while and said "I'm sorry but there is no such reservation."

Hijikata laughed evilly as he watched the gaping Gintoki.

"Are you sure? Maybe you can check agai—" Gintoki was cut off by Hijikata

"Excuse me, we made a reservation under Yamazaki Suguru." Hijikata smirked at Gintoki.

"I'm sorry Sir but there is no such reservation." The receptionist replied

"_That Yamazaki, I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. KORRA!" _Hijikata thought.

At this Gintoki also smirked at him.

"In that case" Gintoki started. "Can we have a three person room?"

"Us too" Hijikata said.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we only have one room available. The room can occupy six people. Since it looks like you all know each other why don't you all stay there?" the receptionist smiled.

Both the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi were only bringing a certain amout of cash. Being in one room could actually be fitting in their budget.

"Etooo.." Gintoki mumbled

He stared at Hijikata scratching his head.

Hijikata sighed and said. "We'll take it."

They both took out the money in their pockets and paid the receptionist and went back to their group.

"WHATTTT?!" Okita and Kagura said

"Why do I have to share a room with you stupid stinky old men?! I'm a fragile and gentle girl" Kagura screamed

"Stop complaining China why don't you just go home?" Okita said

Kagura pouted knowing she wouldn't be able to go home even if she wanted to.

The six of them opened the door. The room had 2 bedrooms each bedroom were good for three people, it also had a fridge and a small living room.

"So the sleeping arrangement will be the Yorozuya in the other room while the three of us in the other room." HIjikata said

After they all settled down everyone had already changed excluding Kagura since she had to use the bathroom to change since she's the only girl and Gin was taking a dump inside.

After Gin finished taking a dump, Kagura immediately bolted in to change but she was stopped by Okita's hand.

"Oi China let me go in first I need to take a dump."

"Stupid Sadist, I was here first. What is up with you men? Do you sadists have weak dump control?"

They started bickering again grabbing the poor doorknob

SNAP! They heard. The door knob broke.

"FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE WHY DON'T YOU BOTH GO IN TOGETHER?!" Gintoki screamed annoyed with all their bickering and the probable additional payment for the broken doorknob

Kagura gave up and let Okita take his dump first. After he was done Kagura entered the bathroom and started to change.

With the boys..

"Oi Kagura! We're going to the hot springs first!" Gintoki screamed

The 5 of them went out and while they were walking Okita stopped and said.

"You guys go on ahead I forgot my towel in the room".

Okita jogged back to the room noticing that it was quiet. "_Maybe China already went out." _ He thought.

He couldn't find his towel anywhere _"I think I left it in the bathroom."_

He bolted in the bathroom but was surprised at what he saw.

There stood Kagura wearing nothing but her underwear. She blushed and covered herself with the only thing she could find and the only thing she was closest to which was actually Okita's towel.

Okita steadied himself ignoring the bulge that started to form down there. Seeing Kagura in nothing but her underwear covering herself with _his_ towel made him feel a little aroused but he also thought that this was the perfect time to tease her.

"Oi China, that's my towel." He went inside the bathroom and walked closer to the girl who was backing away until she reached the end of the bathtub. He went closer to her until their faces were only inches away. Kagura noticed his face being a little to close but being too dumfounded she found herself doing nothing but to back away resulting her to fall in the bathtub. Okita bent down and retrieved his towel grabbing near her chest so her could feel her breasts a little.

"I always thought you were flat China. I guess you proved me wrong" he smirked at her dumbfounded look and started to go out of the bathroom.

She snapped out of her thoughts and screamed "You stupid perverted sadist!"

He could only smirk.

He then went out and followed his other companions to the hot springs.

_**At the male hot springs**_

"What's taking Sougo so long?" Hijikata said

"Maybe he and China are having their own fun." Kondo replied wiggling his eyebrows

Gintoki glared at him "Please, they're practically sworn enemies. Nothing like that will happen."

"Nothing like what will happen?" the four of them snapped their heads at Sougo who was smirking happily.

"What took you so long?" Hijikata asked

"Nothing really" he replied

Gin and Shinpachi eyed him suspiciously.

_**At the female hot springs**_

"_Stupid Sadist" _she thought sinking half her head in the water and blowing bubbles to the surface.

_**At dinner**_

After their bath they all decided to eat dinner together. They were amazed at the food that was prepared. They started to eat. Shinpachi and Kondo having sukiyaki, Hijikata and Gintoki fighting over the crab legs and Okita and Kagura fighting over the yakiniku.

After their delicious dinner they all went back to the room.

"Ei Toshi, Yorozuya, why don't we go drink in the bar. My treat."

"Why do have to bring Yorozuya along?" Hijikata asked

"Why Mayora? Scared that I'll beat you in a drinking game?"

Hijikata twitched "Chotto da! Konoyaro!"

"Hey, What about us?" Shinpachi asked.

"You minors can go play table tennis or something." Gintoki replied

With that they went on their merry way to the bar.

_With Shinpachi, Kagura and Okita_

"Kagura-chan, Gin-san might be drunk later and it might be risky if he sleeps with us tonight. You are a girl after all." Shinpachi said

"Don't worry Megane, I can take care of him." Kagura smiled at him.

"Megane is right. He is a guy after all." Okita said

"DID YOU TWO JUST CALL ME MEGANE?" Shinpachi yelled

"You care about me Sadist?" Kagura said sarcastically

"STOP IGNORING ME?!" Shinpachi yelled

"No, actually I just don't want to sleep with a drunk Hijikata and Kondo-san. They smell and they drool. They even try to hug or kiss random people when they are." he replied casually.

"How about you and Gin-san change then? You can sleep with us and the three drunkards can sleep together." Shinpachi suggested.

"I'm good with that." Okita replied.

"WHAT!? No! I'd rather sleep with a drunk Gin-chan than this perverted sadist!" she yelled

"China, you hurt this police man's heart once again. I bet you're just scared of me." Okita taunted

A vein popped in Kagura forehead "As if you stupid Sadist!"

"So I guess we're all good with the arrangement now?" Shinpachi said

Okita smirked at Kagura while she hmped and looked away.

Shinpachi decided that he had enough of the two and their love-hate relationship. He decided to just watch some good old television.

"Oi China, Wanna play table tennis with me?"

Kagura thought about in for a while "Sure, but don't come crying if I beat you." She smirked

_With Kondo, Hijikata and Gintoki_

The three of them were already in the borderline of being wasted.

"I wonder what those kids are doing right now" Hijikata said as he drank a glass of alcohol

"Who cares, as long as Sougo takes responsibility of whatever happens." Gintoki said

"Oi oi! Why only blame Sougo? My bro-in-law is a guy too." Kondo said

"Tch, Pachi-boy? Hahahahahahahah. He will get laid by the time he stops wearing glasses." Gintoki said.

"Good point" Kondo said.

"Since you trust Sougo that much how about we have a bet?" Hijikata suggested.

"We're listening." Gintoki and Kondo both said.

"If they did something you.." pointed at Kondo-san "will have to buy us all the mayonnaise and strawberry parfaits we want for a whole week.

"What if I win?" Kondo asked

Gintoki rubbed his chin. "We'll give you Otae's panties."

"DEAL" Kondo said

_With Sougo and Kagura_

"Tch, if the recreation area wasn't closed yet I could have beat you, you know." Kagura pouted.

"Suck it up China and accept that you lost." Okita said.

"In your dreams" Kagura started to walk ahead of Okita

Just as she was already outside the room and was about to open the door she was stopped by Okita cupping her breasts in his hand from the back.

"Why don't you give me a reward for winning China?" he said as he squeezed her breasts a little and bit her neck.

Kagura gave a cute "Ahh.." sound which made Okita harden incredibly.

Kagura's eyes widened "What are you doing sadist? She pushed him away. "I can't believe you actually do this with random girls."

She had to admit it hurt her because she actually had feelings for the Sadist but just pushed it away because she never really thought that he would like her back. She was contented with her current relationship with him. She kept her feelings to herself because she didn't want her current relationship with the Sadist to change. And here he was breaking the wall that she carefully built.

Tear welled up in her eyes. "You idiot sadist, how can you toy with my feelings so easily?" She started to cry. "To think I actually liked you!" She didn't care if it was out of character he broke the wall she had built, so what's the point in hiding it?

Okita's eyes widened then softened "China… You actually think I would do this to any other girl? To be honest I don't really give a shit about other girls because the one I like is you, you idiot." He said blushing a little.

He grabbed her and hugged her for a while. She stopped sobbing and stared up at him. "You're not lying right?"

Okita kissed her forehead with sincerity. She didn't need an answer anymore. She completely understood his feelings.

They stopped hugging and went inside.

Kagura smiled at him. "Maybe I could give you the reward." She pulled him into a kiss.

Okita smirked and deepened the kiss.

Shinpachi long forgotten

Kondo, Hijikata and Gintoki being towed and dumped back to their room by the hotel staff.

_In the morning_

Gintoki woke up feeling sick because of the hangover. He looked around and saw Kondo and Hijikata sleeping in the living room.

"My head hurts. Maybe I should take some medicine." He scrambled his way to his bag which was located inside the room where the Yorozuya was supposed to be sleeping. He opened the door and stared wide-eyed. He saw Kagura and Okita snuggled up together.

"WOOHOO! ONE WEEK OF ALL YOU CAN EAT PARFAITS!" he screamed then realization hit him.

"_OH MY GOD! BALDY IS GONNA KILL ME!" he thought. _

It was indeed a troublesome day at the onsen..

I

Authors Note Again:

Okay… nothing really happened. :P Gin just overreacted.


End file.
